


Broken and Fixed

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Furry, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Xeno, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilgax tries to conquer Anur Transyl and Ben goes to stop him. Things do not go well. He loses his omnitrix, his arm, but may get so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Broken and Fixed

Vilgax tries to conquer Anur Transyl and Ben goes to stop him. Things do not go well. He loses his omnitrix, his arm, but may get so much more.

Chap 1 Broken

Anur Transyl, a place Ben never wanted to return to. Sure Scout was nice, but most of the people thought he was a monster. Even after he saved them from Zs’Skayr and Lord Transyl…and Charmcaster to some extent. They still treated him like crap.

With only one plumber the system was practically defenseless. Vilgax planned to enslave the system, and use their powers to expand his territory.

Scout managed to send a distress signal, before Vilgax captured him along with several alien monsters. So Ben came back, ready to stop Vilgax and save Anur Transyl all over again. They had to act fast, and since Vilgax was involved Ben got Azmuth to agree to teleport him and Rook.

Once there it was all out war, Ben and Rook rescued Scout and his people. Vilgax tried to enslave the people, and make them mindless puppets, he planned to chip them and modify them with weapons.

Ben saved them, and Scout led the people to safety while Ben and Rook dealt with Vilgax and his forces.

Rook fought with the clone bots. Scout was assisting but was focusing more on protecting his people. Ben fought against Vilgax, using his favorite alien Feedback. He drained his nearby robots of their energy and used it to blast Vilgax.

“Tennyson I despise you, because of you everything, all my plans have been set back. It’s your fault!” Vilgax was on a rampage, and Feedback was doing his best to stop him.

“That’s simple Vilgax, I’m the hero and you’re the bad guy it’s why I will always win.”

“No you win because of the omnitrix, you would have died many times over without it.” he hit Feedback and sent him flying back. He jabbed two bots and drained them and quickly fired only for it to be shielded. “Face it Tennyson, this little hero game of yours is coming to an end!” he fired beams from his eyes, only for Feedback to absorb it and fire an energy blast right back at him

“You really are crazy Vilgax, the omnitrix is mine, I use it to help people, you’d use it to hurt people.”

“Maybe, but in my expert hands it’s full power could be realized unlike in yours.”

Ben rushed in for an attack only to be grabbed by Vilgax. A glowing red claw came down and touched the omnitrix mark on his body. In a red flash Ben was reverted back to normal human form. “What the?”

“Ben!” Rook tried to rush in, but all the clone bots seemed to get bigger and began putting up a much bigger fight. Rook slashed through them one by one, but they just kept coming.

Ben struggled. “You still struggle, look at them!” he turned Ben’s head to the citizens. “You rescue their lives, and they still see you as a monster.”

It was true, Scout was trying desperately to get his people to help fight against Vilgax and his army. If they banded together they could take out the bots and him and Rook could aid Ben. “Please, we must fight and help Ben Tennyson!”

“What, that monster no way!” his people fled. Scout growled and tried to help Rook with the bots, using sonic howl to blast them away.

“I’m not alone Vilgax, I don’t need an army I got them.” he said with a smirk.

“Your friends won’t save you.”

“Yes we will!” Rook blasted Vilgax with the Proto-Tool. Scout fired his own blaster and the two sent a barrage of blasts that Vilgax shielded.

“Fools!” beams fired from his eyes, they split off and the left beam hit Scout destroying his plumber armor, and he was knocked out. While Rook was hit, his armor took the hit and while heavily damaged he was still conscious.

“Ben,” he struggled to get up.

“Rook! Scout!” Ben struggled, and smirked when his watch timed in. “You gonna pay for that Vilgax!”

“I think not Tennyson, I won’t let you go and I can kill your friends a hundred times over, and you will watch, helpless.”

“I don’t think so, Omnitrix self destruct, Code 10!”

“Fool this won’t be like last time I’m not gonna let you go.”

Ben gives him a serious look. “I know!” the omnitrix powered up, building up power. Vilgax’s eyes widened.

“Tennyson!!!!”

Boom

In a flash of blinding light, Vilgax was ripped apart by the omnitrix, his armor and weapons destroyed, his body suffering a lot of damage.

“Ben?” he looked around, his eyes were still adjusting from the flash.

“Rook, there!” Scout came to, his strong sense of smell helping find Ben.

“No…” Rook scooped Ben up, his blood dripping onto the armor. “Ben I’m sorry…I failed you…” Rook cried, clutching Ben’s bloody form. His tears falling onto Ben’s cheek.

Scout whimpered. He couldn’t believe it, if his people weren’t so blind, maybe things had been better. Maybe they could have stopped this. “Ben Tennyson I’m so sorry.”

Grandpa Max arrived with back up. Vilgax was placed in a life support tube, and taken to jail. As for Ben, when Grandpa Max arrived what he saw broke his heart.

“Magister Tennyson I tried…I really…tried…I couldn’t protect him.” He was covered in Ben’s blood, he clung to the boy, holding him tight.

“I know you did your best.”

“But my best wasn’t good enough…”

“You need to let him go, we have to take him back to Earth.”

“I will carry him.” he lifts his body up.

“Please let me come with you.” Scout says. “I wish to be there for him, it’s just as much my fault.”

Max nodded and they carried Ben’s body on board. The omnitrix was lost, Vilgax may have been stopped but at a great cost.

To be continued


	2. What the future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai Bashing do not read if you do not like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Broken and Fixed

Chap 2 What the Future Holds

Ben Tennyson was brought to a plumber hospital. His family was called, but Rook and Scout weren’t allowed in. “Please we just want to know.” Rook stopped one of the doctors.

“I’m sorry sir, but you are neither family or mate to the patient.”

“Please, he’s his partner. Can’t you tell him anything?” Scout aided in his pleading. He wanted to know to, but Rook had been close to Ben for all this time.

“I’m sorry, but while we aid the plumbers we don’t see their partnerships as family or lovers.” Rook looked hurt. He loved Ben, so did Scout. They spent a lot of time at the academy together, and learned about each other. Rook and Scout both admired Ben, hearing his tales of heroism set them on the path they were on. A crush may have how it started, but it was true their feelings were true.

Scout could almost smell the sadness rolling off him in waves. His short time with Ben he knew his feelings were real, and he knew Rook had spent so much more time with Ben, why he hadn’t confessed before now he didn’t know.

“I…I love him, please…”

“You aren’t registered as a mate, though we understand that Ben Tennyson has been involved with time travel. Are you his mate in the future, if so we could bend the rules.”

Rook could have lied, could have said yes he was Ben’s mate in the future. He knew the truth though, despite his feelings he could never have Ben. He belonged to another. “No, he is not mine.”

“Then please excuse me.” the doctor left. Scout put a hand on his shoulder.

“Rook?”

“Come Scout, we have to go.” the loboan blinked in surprise.

“Where are we going, shouldn’t we be here for Ben?” he followed after the revonnahgander.

“We will be, his family will be here soon, we are going to pick up someone.” he looked angry.

Rook’s ship zipped through, he went to London. “What are we doing here? You have been quiet the whole trip.”

He still wasn’t answering, but he seemed tense. “Does this have to do with Ben’s future? You said he wasn’t yours.”

“We are here to pick up Ben’s future wife Kai Green.”

“What?!”

“It is true a visitor from the future revealed him and Kai will one day be married.” Rook says, trying to hold down the venom in his voice. Scout was feeling the same thing Rook felt when he first heard.

His chest ached. “Is there no other way?”

Rook didn’t get a chance to answer, as they found Kai. “Miss Green.” he gave a polite bow.

“Oh Rook, and who’s your friend?” Kai looked to Scout. The loboan did not like the lustful look she was giving him.

‘She’s supposed to be Ben’s future mate.’ she got up and approached them.

“This is Scout, we trained together in the academy.”

“Well you keep sexy company. You are a loboan all the time?” Scout didn’t like the way she was looking at him.

“We are here because of Ben.” Scout says. Her look shifted just a bit, at the mention of Ben.

“What mess has he gotten himself into this time.”

“Please Miss Green, he has been hurt…he may not make it…” he choked.

“He sacrificed the omnitrix, and his arm to save my planet and my people.”

“Look Rook, he is not my responsibility.” she got a piece of paper and jotted down her number. “If Ben got hurt it’s because he was being stupid and reckless.”

Scout could barely repress the growl, and Rook balled his hand into a fist. ‘How could this woman be Ben’s future?’

She took the paper with her number on it and offered it to Scout. “You can call me anytime you want.” Rook had to stop Scout from attacking her.

“Please, come with us he could die, does he not matter to you at all?”

Kai sighed. “I have seen the future files on Ben. The future he has with me, he had both arms. If he survives he isn’t my problem. I have no interest in a broken hero.” she gave Scout a call me hand gesture, and walked away.

Doors slammed shut. “I want to rend that woman in two.”

“Believe me I’m tempted as well.” Contractions, yes Rook was pissed. His fur bristled and he gripped the wheel tightly.

“What does Ben see in her?”

“I do not know, whenever the two were together they always fought. I thought that maybe we…” he rested his head against the wheel. Scout whimpered.

“Is it true what she said, that Future Ben wasn’t missing an arm?”

“Uh yes, I met him he had both arms.” Then it hit him. “So maybe Ben is on a different path.”

“Rook, we should go see him.” Scout ripped up the number. Rook nodded and they were off.

-x-

Ben’s family had arrived. His father and mother were upset. “Sir I am sorry, I was there and I could not protect him.” Rook went up to him.

Gwen was already in the back, her mana skills could be of help. Verdona was on her way.

Carl looked at Rook, and Scout came up to him as well. “No sir it is my fault, Ben protect my entire planet, and they were too scared to help him.”

“You must be a Rook, Ben was right you don’t speak with contractions.”

“Ben talks about me?”

“All the time,” he looks to Scout. “And you must be the loboan Ben met. He mentioned you to.” that made them both a little happy.

“We are very sorry.”

“We have heard from the doctor. Ben’s life is out of danger but he’s still in recovery.”

“The doctor’s said when his arm got destroyed some of the energy shot through his body. It damaged some internal organs.”

“What?!” Rook gasped.

“They are fine, Gwen’s helping treat him.”

“What about his arm?”

“That…is something they can’t fix.”

“It’s gonna be hard for Ben to adjust, but if he pulls through he’ll be okay. He’s a Tennyson.”

“Oh my baby has lost an arm.” his mother started crying. Carl comforted her.

“Rook, sit down when Ben wakes up you can go see him okay? Scout you to.” The two had to sit and wait. It hurt, Ben was suffering because of him, because he was weak.

Rook cried. ‘Ben will never forgive me.’

To be continued


End file.
